mistxfandomcom-20200214-history
Katrina Pierce
Katrina Pierce (January 9th, 1994) was born in Indigo Bay to Staci Lords and an unknown father. Katrina's mtoher was only 15 years old when she had her. She wasn't ready to take care of a child. But she was going to be put in the custody of the state. Dr. Lawrence Bridges however offered to speed the adoption process so that Katrina's Aunt Viki Pierce and Uncle Wesley Pierce could adopt her instead. All they had to do was let them run some tests on her. While doing this, Dr. Bridges installed a chip in Katrina's brain. As soon as it detected her vital signs were gone, it would allow the vault on Shutter Mountain to open. This meant that the key would be nearly impossible to obtain. Katrina was then taken in by her Aunt and Uncle, and raised as their own. Wesley and Viki eventually had a son of their own, Jacob Pierce. They didn't tell Katrina that she was adopted. Katrina and her cousin (who she thought was her brother) were very close growing up. Katrina was a sweet girl who was well liked by most. Claude Hyde was obsessed with her, and even became a stalker. Claude was eventually put in prison however for the murder of his father and older brother. Katrina had no idea why he was so interested in her. When she was 15 years old she started dating Stephen Lockwood. She knew that his brother, Ian Lockwood had a crush on her. The two were friends, but she didn't want to lead him on. After her parents death in 2010, she moved in with Stephen and Ian, so she could finish school at Six Sisters High School. Her brother on the other hand went to live with his aunt and uncle on his dad's side in Colorado. During the Gemini Murders, Ian was a suspect, but Katrina had complete faith in him. Several attempts were made on her life. Corey Shaw was hired to assassinate her. Claude Hyde tried to kill her, and Rebekah Hyde tried to run her over with a truck, but Lilith Winchester saved her life. She had no idea that Lilith was her distant cousin. Nor did she know that Trinity Mays another suspect in the investigation was either. After the murders were over, Katrina and Stephen get married and have four children together -- Viki Lockwood, Staci Lockwood, Wesley Lockwood, and Eva Lockwood. Katrina also opens her own modeling studio. =Childhood= When she was a baby, Katrina had a chip implanted in her brain by Arcturus as a key to the vault on Shutter Mountain. THe key was linked to her vital signs and to the phases of the moon. Katrina was a kind girl, even at a young age. She was very popular in school. She and Karolina Forbes were best friends growing up. The two did a lot together. Claude Hyde started stalking her, and following her when she was in middle school. He kind of freaked her out a bit. =High School= In High School, Katrina was the most popular girl in school. Everyone liked her because of how kind she was. She never had a bad word to say about anyone. She joined the cheerleading team, and started dating Stehen Lockwood. She and Stephen made a good couple. Though he was much older than her, most people didn't question their relationship. She took a job at Fortuna Ragazza during her junior year to save up for college. =Gemini Murders= Just before the Gemini Murders started, Katrina's parents died in a horrible accident. Her brother was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle in Colorado. During the murders, she was staying with the Lockwoods, until Noah Forbes was a victim. At that time, she moved in with her best friend Karolina. Katrina was wronged by Arcturus as well, but wasn't a suspect. Lawrence Bridges tried to have Corey Shaw killed Katrina, but he failed thanks to Elijah Hyde saving her life. Rebekah Hyde however also tried to kill her. But her distant cousin Lilith saved her life. Katrina asked Lilith to spare Rebekah's life. But Lilith refused. Rebekah did get away however. Katrina also discovered that her mother wasn't her real mother, and that iher Aunt Viki was her real mother. Ric Saltzman was the one to tell her, as her Aunt Lacy (who Katrina cared about very much) was too mentally unstable to tell her. =Later Life= Katrina eventually married Stephen, and the two had four children together. Katrina opened up her own modeling studio, and she and Karolina worked together from time to time. =Quotes= "I'm fine. I'm just worried about Rebekah. Lilith tried to kill her." - after Rebekah tried to kill her. "I know, but... I can't hate her for that. I should. But I don't. She's going through a lot right now." Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:MISTX0